Sometimes I Just Hate You (PunkishxReactor)
by RoseyR
Summary: Reactor is furious at Punkish for taking her panties, and things just go in a strange way. RinxLen ReactorxPunkish


For some reason, I like the idea of Rin being a tsundere with Len being pervy :3 Another RinxLen Project Diva Module starring Reactor Rin and Punkish Len!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me

* * *

><p>Punkish X Reactor (RinxLen)<p>

**Reactor's P.O.V.**

"When I find that no good pervert, he is gonna get!" I said to myself.

I walked down the alley trying to find a no good male stripper name Punkish, I still wonder myself why I even have to put up with him! I continued walking until I was near the place where Punkish's "job" was.

"Hey cutey been here often," said one of the male strippers.

I continued walking inside ignoring all the perverts in the building, I continued trying to find Punkish, when I finally saw him, he was doing his "job" with a girl that looked like she was wasted with a lot of beers. I sighed and sat down on a near by chair and waited till Punkish was done "flirting" with the girl.

**Punkish's P.O.V.**

"Oh Punkish, your so hot!" the girl in front of me said.

"Heh, thanks cutey," I replied.

I have to admit all the girls that comes to the strip club are all cute and all, but I would never fall for them since I already have this one girl in my mind that I would like to spend my life with. I continued "flirting" with the customers until I saw Reactor siting across from me, with an angry look on her face.

_Uh oh I must have done something to upset her again_

After I finished my last pole moves, I climbed down the stage and started walking towards Reactor.

"Hey Reactor, came to see me do my moves?" I said with a joke.

"Why you little- listen here, I'm only here because you took something from me and I want it back, NOW!" Reactor said with anger in her voice.

"What makes you think I took anything from you?" I said with a big grin across my face.

"Well I know your the only one I know that would take my bra and panties from my room!" Reactor shouted.

"I am shocked that you, Reactor, would accused me like that," I faked gasped.

Before I could laugh at my funny comeback, Reactor grab hold of my collar and gave me one of her death glares, I'll admit it's scary, but I kinda like it since every time we do this, our faces are super close, that could easily steal a kiss.

"Either give my back my panties, or I will rip you to shreds," Reactor said in a dark voice.

"Okay okay, I put them in my dresser room, we can get them as soon as I finish working okay," I said.

"Ugh fine," Reactor said.

I continued doing my job, but I couldn't help but get a glanced back at Reactor who continued sitting in the chair while crossing her arms and legs, waiting for me. I couldn't help but make a small smile, oh how I wish I could kiss those soft lips.

**Reactor's P.O.V.**

I waited for Punkish to finish doing his disgusting job and give me back my panties.

_I swear if he did something to my panties, I'm gonna beat him up till he's dead._

_I continued waiting for Punkish to be done, while ignoring all the other strippers flirting with me, I swear it sickens me to be around people like these, I even remember the day when Punkish told me he gotten a job as a stripper, I automatically got pissed off at his decision and wanted to strangled him for making a stupid choice, but I had to admit I still wonder why I would care, I mean its not like I have feelings for him or anything right, so I shouldn't care what decision he makes, right?_

_"Earth to Reactor, we can go get your panties now!"_

_"Huh, what?" I finally snapped out of my trance and Punkish was really close to my face, and for some reason a light blush came across my face, but before Punkish would know, I pushed his face away from me._

_"Never be that close to me again!" I yelled at him._

_"Hehe, whatever cutey," Punkish said._

_"Ugh would you stop calling me that, you annoying pervert," I said._

_"Yeah yeah, anyways come on if you wanna see your precious panties again," Punkish said._

_"Fine, now hurry up," I demanded._

_I walked closely behind Punkish, but I couldn't help but continued to blush._

_Do I really like him?_

_**Punkish's P.O.V.**___

_We walked to my dresser room, when we finally arrived, I went to my table and took out her panties._

_"Here you go," I said._

_She quickly swooped them out of my hands, and turned around._

_"Hey your not gonna give me a thank you," I said._

_"Me thank you, not in a life time," Reactor said._

_"Well don't I deserve a little reward for giving you back your panties," I said._

_"Why should you deserve anything? your the one who took my panties in the first place!" Reactor said._

_She was about to walk out of the door when I quickly stopped her and locked the door behind her._

_"W-what are you doing?!" Reactor said._

_I just couldn't take it anymore, I really wanted to kiss her, and the moment seemed perfect since no one was around, so before she could say anything else, I started to kiss her passionately. I saw Reactor's face in shock and her hand was in the positions to hit my face, but for some reason she actually accepted the kiss, I was actually a little surprised, but was happy that she accepted the kiss._

_I guess she does like me_

_**Reactor's P.O.V.**___

_Before I knew it Punkish was kissing me passionately, I was going to hit him, but for some reason the kiss felt good, and I couldn't help but kiss back and accept the kiss, I didn't know what was going on, I thought I hated him for being a stripper as well as a pervert, but I guess he might be the only perverted stripper that I actually like, maybe even love._

_We finally parted from the kiss catching our breaths._

_"I taken you do like me?" Punkished said with a big grin on his face._

_"Shut up, your still a pervert, but I guess your the only one I'll accept," I said as I grabbed his collar and kissed him again, he kissed me right back and we both continued kissing each other while forgetting the panties that were now on the floor._


End file.
